This invention relates generally to audio and video recording equipment and more particularly to a portable video recording system that automatically tracks and records objects and events viewed by an operator.
The size of video recorders have become consistently smaller over the last few years making video recorders easier to carry and handle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,243 to Takubo shows a video recorder small enough to be held and pointed with a single adult hand. While easy to carry, portable video recorders still require the operator to hold the camera with one hand while at the same time looking though a focusing lens or viewfinder to properly aim the camera at an object or event. In addition, video recording systems can only operate for a certain limited amount of time. Therefore, present video recording systems can not operate or maintain a "ready to shoot" state for extended periods without having to continuously replace batteries.
Because it is very difficult to move or perform additional tasks while recording, an operator typically records objects while standing or sitting in a stationary position. However, in many situations it would be preferable for the operator to move freely while operating the video recording system. For example, the operator currently cannot play with a child while at the same time recording the child's actions.
Although video recording systems are also significantly lighter than cameras made several years earlier, it is still difficult to carry the entire video recording system for extended periods time while maintaining the unit in a "ready to shoot" state. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,576 to Lowe et al., shows a video equipment bag that is used for carrying video equipment. The video camera is placed in a carrying bag or backpack when not in use. The camera operator, however, is still required to hold and aim the camera in one arm while recording. The operator is, therefore, not capable of extracting the video camera from the bag then activating and focusing the camera in time to record sudden events.
To maintain a "ready to shoot" condition, the video camera in Lowe et al. must be constantly carried in the hand of the operator and usually left in an "on" state. However, after an extended period of time, the operator's hand becomes tired and the video camera must be either transferred to another hand or placed back in the equipment bag. In addition, since the video camera must be held and aimed in one hand, the operator has reduced capacity to perform other tasks. For example, the operator cannot operate machinery or provide services while operating the video camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,335 to Cohodar shows a method for automatically recording the actions of a police officer. The video recorder system includes a camera located inside a police vehicle that tracks a transmission signal emitted from a police officer. The video recorder system in Cohodar, however, has an obstructed view when the police officer moves to areas not directly viewable from the windows of the police vehicle. In addition, if the police officer travels a substantial distance from the police car, the video camera can no longer record the policeman's activities.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable video and audio recording system that can effectively record events while at the same keeping the arms and legs of the video camera operator free to perform other tasks and activities.